


You'd Do the Same for Me

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Away Mission Gone Wrong, B'Elanna is an engineer not a doctor, Gen, Kind of angsty, The Flyer crashed for like the billionth time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Tom was injured when the Delta Flyer crashed on a planet. B'Elanna somehow escapes unscathed and has to take care of him, hoping that Voyager comes and finds them soon. Some anniversary this turned out to be.Fictober day 29: "I'm doing this for you."





	You'd Do the Same for Me

“I’m doing this for you.” B’Elanna’s voice echoed in the dark cavern she and Tom were trapped in. “You’re injured, and I know you’re the one with medical training but you can’t use your arm so just… talk me through it.” 

Tom hissed in pain as he got into a position that would give B’Elanna better access to his injuries. “Get the medical tricorder out and run the sensor over my ribcage.” He instructed.

A few moments later and B’Elanna had the tricorder in her hand, the familiar beeping echoing on the cavern walls. She cursed her hands for shaking. 

“It looks like you’ve got a couple broken ribs,” She looked closer at the screen. “Thankfully they didn’t puncture anything. Your right arm is also pretty fucked, you’ve got a break in your humerus, and a spiral fracture in your ulna.” 

“Check my head. It’s pounding like a motherfucker, and my vision is blurry. I think I have a concussion.” 

“It looks like you’re right. We’ll add that to your growing list of injuries.” B’Elanna was growing worried. She hoped their distress signal was picked up sooner rather than later. “I can try and make it back to the Flyer to get the more advanced med-kit, there may be an osteo-regenerator in there.”

Tom shook his head, then screwed his eyes shut, regretting the action. “No, don’t risk it. It’s probably dark by now. Give me twenty cc’s of terakine for the broken ribs, and a cortical analeptic for the concussion. We’ll try and set my arm in the morning.” 

B’Elanna fumbled with the hypospray, giving him two separate injections for each medication. Relief flooded through her when she saw Tom’s face relax, the pain clearly lessening. She could tell his arm was still bothering him though, and she wished they had something to set it with right away. She pulled off her jacket ant turtleneck, then pulled her tank top off as well. As she re-dressed, this time without her tank, she caught the look Tom was giving her. 

“I’m going to use this as a sling for your arm.” She said. “Quit looking at me like that, you’ve seen me naked before.” She added, teasingly.

“I know, but it just never gets old.” He grinned at her. “You’re so beautiful.”

B’Elanna could feel herself blushing. She configured the sling as gently as she could, but still felt bad when Tom cried out in pain.

“I’ll go looking first thing in the morning for supplies for your arm, okay?” She put her hand on his cheek and urged him to look at her. “It’s going to be okay. _Voyager_ is going to find us, and we’ll get you all the way fixed up.”

“You should get some rest,” Tom said gently. “I’m probably not going to be able to, so I can keep watch. Plus, we have to go together tomorrow. You can’t leave me here alone, it’s not safe for either of us.”

She pulled out the blanket and laid down next to him. “I don’t think you’re really in any condition to walk.”

“I’ll be fine, B’El. We’ll just leave immediately after you give me my morning dose of painkillers. Now, try and get some rest.”

“I’ll try, but I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep much either."

————

The next morning, after getting a total of three hours of sleep, B’Elanna gave Tom more pain medications and they headed out to the Flyer to look for medical supplies and materials to mend Tom’s arm.

They reached the Flyer with minimal problems, apart from Tom’s occasional need for rest, and climbed in. The consoles were damaged, wires hanging down from the ceilings, panels still flickering on and off. B’Elanna went immediately to the med-bay, pulled out the biobed, and looked through the supplies. She motioned to Tom to sit down on the biobed, and put together a better med-kit for them. 

“I’m going to try and fix the replicator so I can make you some splints.” B’Elanna found the repair kit and pulled the panels off the machine. “Hopefully I can get that done quickly. It looks like it didn’t get too damaged in the crash.”

She set to work and it was silent for a while. She could hear Tom trying not to let his pain show through his labored breathing, but she could tell that he was definitely in pain. B’Elanna quickly did the math at how long it had been since his last dose of medication, and realized that he was definitely due for another one. She stood up and went to him to prepare the hypospray.

“Some anniversary trip doubled as an away mission this turned out to be,” Tom joked as she gave him the injection.

“I’ll say.” The corner of her mouth quirked up. “Maybe next time we should just stick to the Holodeck?”

“No complaints from me there.” He paused. “Unless the Holodeck malfunctions, which is a very likely possibility.”

That made B’Elanna laugh. “Dinner in our quarters then?”

“Seems like the safest option to me.” He grinned at her. “Thank you for taking care of me, B’El.”

“It’s my job.” She kissed him lightly. “I know you’d do the same for me.”

He nodded. 

Suddenly, there was static coming through at the communications panel. B’Elanna could just make out distorted noises that sounded faintly like the Captain’s voice, but she wasn’t sure. She and Tom exchanged a look, confirming that they had both in fact heard the noise.

She rushed over to the panel and played back the transmission, this time trying to clear up any interference there had been. Sure enough, it was the Captain hailing them to see if they were okay. B’Elanna quickly opened up a channel and tried to keep her voice even.

“_Voyager_, this is B’Elanna Torres. Captain, can you hear me?”

The Captain’s voice came through, clearer this time. “Yes, B’Elanna we can hear you just fine. Are you and Tom alright?”

“I’m fine, Captain, but Tom is injured. He’s got two broken ribs, his right arm is broken in two places, and he has a concussion.” She looked back at Tom and he gave a pained smile.

“We’re trying to get a transporter lock on you two, but we’re having some difficulties. Standby, we’ll contact you when we have a lock.”

“Aye, Captain.”

The transmission cut off and B’Elanna sighed. She was thankful that _Voyager_ had found them so quickly, she really didn’t like the idea of Tom going without the EMH’s care for much longer. She walked back to the biobed and sat down next to him. 

“We’re definitely having a quiet dinner when we get back and you’re all better.” She said. “Privacy locks engaged. I don’t want to come out of our quarters for anything less than a red-alert.”

Tom laughed. “I can get behind that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just can't stay away from angst for these two, I'm sorry. I actually went on the Memory Alpha database for the information on the drugs that B'Elanna gives to Tom, so those are accurate for broken ribs and a concussion. I figured two doses of painkillers would help relieve the pain in his broken arm, but I don't have any medical training so... 
> 
> There's only two days left of fictober, which is still just crazy to me. I've got something big planned for day 31, and I'm really hoping it turns out well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
